the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Surviving at Spoleto-My Italian Kitchen
This wiki page is meant to provide users with a guide to surviving an experience in Spoleto-My Italian Kitchen (located at 12101 University Blvd #219, Orlando, FL 32817). Your experience will begin at the entrance of the restaurant, where you will be required to pull the door(s) towards you in order to enter the building. As you enter, keep walking straight down to the toppings counter located under 3 giant menu boards where one (or more) of the employees will be waiting to take your order. Keep in mind that you are not limited to only having pasta for your meal, in that you can also choose to order a salad or focaccia as well! Note that you will also be allowed to select up to 6 toppings from the counter to incorporate into your pasta dish. However, you are also allowed to select up to 3 additional toppings for the price of one dollar. When you are done at the toppings counter, your dish will be given to a cook at the stove (to the very right of the toppings counter), who will then proceed to ask you what type of sauce and protein you would like for them to incorporate into your pasta dish (if they do not ask you, it's best to inform them). The sauces you can choose from include pesto, alfredo, bolognese, chicken broth, and marinara. As for proteins, you can choose to incorporate chicken or shrimp. You can also choose to include more than one sauce into your pasta (many students often mix alfredo with marinara). I'm not exactly sure if the same "mixing" rule applies to proteins, but definitely do not hesitate to ask the cook if you can do so. Next, make your way to the register (once again, by walking down to the left) where another employee will be able to assist you. Don't stress if your pasta is not yet at the register, as the cook or another employee will make sure to bring it there for you to pick up. If there is fresh bread available, you will most likely be offered a slice (or two), along with a drinking cup, silverware, and finally, some garnishes for your pasta or salad. Once again, however, if you are not offered these options, then definitely make sure to ask the employee if they would be able to provide them to you. Garnishes can include parmesan cheese, a blend of herbs, crushed red pepper, oregano, truffle oil, and balsamic glaze. It is also a very good idea to present the employee with your UCF ID card at checkout, as this will cause a discount in the final price of your meal. Keep in mind that restrooms are located to the right of the register as well. When you are finished with checkout, proceed to the fountain of soft drinks located directly behind you to fill up your drinking cup with whatever you'd like. There is also another counter on the left of the drink fountain where you will (hopefully) be able to find straws, napkins, and additional toppings like salt and pepper. If circumstances deem it necessary, you might also be able to find more of these items by opening the cabinet directly underneath the counter. Next, make your way to one of the tables located either inside or outside of the restaurant in order to sit and enjoy your Spoleto masterpiece! While there are a total of 8 rectangular/square tables and 4 circular tables to choose from inside of the restaurant, there are also 3 additional square tables that can be found outside by the entrance. When you are done with your meal, feel free to make your way back to an employee at the register to ask him/her for a to-go box (if you feel so inclined to do so, that is). However, you can also discard your trash, plate(s), silverware, and trays at the counter that is located to the left of the entrance (from the inside). Finally, exit the restaurant by pushing the entrance doors away from you (many students struggle with this, including me). On a final note, there are many items that are available for purchase inside the restaurant. These items can be found on the shelves a few steps up from the entrance, as well as at the register. Category:Student dinning Category:UCF Category:Plaza on University Category:Spoleto-My Italian Kitchen